CAREER DEVELOPMENT: The ICMIC will provide approximately $70,000 per year for training support which will allow for the enrollment of two people per year into the program. This funding will be provided for either pre or postdoctoral trainees or for scientists wishing to gain expertise and training in the filed of molecular imaging. Viable candidates will have commitment to pursing high-level molecular imaging research with a strong foundation/background in a biological, engineering or imaging field. The ICMIC will provide a multidisciplinary venue in order to promote the trainees imagination and understanding of the myriad of scientific possibilities provided by molecular imaging. A key component of this training will be accessibility to both start of the art imaging equipment, transgenic animal expertise, and creative scientific exchange between all participates in the ICMIC. Trainees will be required to attend various teaching sessions including the 1) ICMIC monthly journal club meeting and will present in depth analysis of at least 2 papers per year; 2) Attend scientific lectures which will be selected for each trainee form chemistry, engineering, and medical school courses in order to provide taylor-made curriculum to advance the understanding of the trainee in their area of interest/focus; 3) Attend regular molecular imaging seminars in which either internal or external speakers highlight special high impact work relevant to ICMIC members; 4) Present and defend their research work at one of the ICMIC seminars each year; 5) Attend laboratory meetings and meet regularly with ICMIC sponsor. These trainees will also be informed of the various opportunities to attend the UM Comprehensive Cancer Center's numerous seminars including Grand Rounds, special invited speakers, special seminar series and conference which occur throughout the year, and attend the Cancer Biology courses being taught by Dr. Rehemtulla and the imaging courses taught by Dr. Ross. All trainees have the opportunity to practice what they learn by conducting their own research project. This will motivate trainees to leam how to run the various imaging systems, conduct post-processing of acquired data, make and test molecular biology imaging reporter constructs and leam specifics related to transgenic animal production and maintenance. These opportunities will allow each trainee the overall experience and knowledge to be competitive and contribute long term to the field of molecular imaging and to be independent investigators. Public Health: This Career Development Component will result in the training of young investigators in the field of molecular imaging which will have a long-term continuing impact on the field.